Me and Young Conker
by Conkerfan420
Summary: I raise Conker. Rated T for a minor enjoying spankings if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

I was at home, relaxing in bed I heard someone knock on my door, I checked and what I saw shocked me.

It was a red squirrel about as big as a human baby.

I picked him up and carried him to the living room.

He woke up "Daddy?" he asked.

I was really surprised by this.

"I wuv u daddy." he said, crawling to me and hugging me.

I smiled and gently pat his furry tush "Yes I am your dad."

He giggled at the pats "Can I have spankies?" he asked.

"Yes but first, what's your name?" I asked.

"Conkew." he lisped.

"Good." I said beginning to firmly spank him.

Conker moaned in pleasure shaking his rear.

"Conker you're my son now."


	2. Halloween

It had 5 years since I adopted Conker it was Halloween and I was dressed as Jack from _BioShock._

Conker was about 6 years old and dressed as Master Chief from _Halo._ He was incontinent meaning he had to wear diapers.

"Conker are ready?" I asked.

"Almost daddy." Conker called back. "Can you help me?" he asked from upstairs.

I went up to help him.

Conker couldn't reach the zipper because it was beneath the acnestis.

I walked over to him and zipped it up "There better?" I asked.

Conker nodded and put his helmet on "Ready." he said.

I nodded and took his "Let's go." I said.

Conker squealed happily as he got his candy bucket.

I opened the door for Conker because he couldn't reach the knob.

The first house Conker chose had animatronics, creepy ones at that.

I followed Conker as I rung the bell for him.

"Trick or treat?" Conker asked as he came out.

He chuckled and pulled out a bowl of candy. I smiled at my son's cuteness.

Conker picked Snickers "Thanks sir." he said happily. "You're welcome." the man said going back in.

I picked Conker up and carried him "My turn to pick a house." I said. This went on for 5 hours.

"Daddy can we go home?" Conker asked me looking tired.

"Sure Conker." I said taking him home.


	3. Birthday

It was Conker's birthday I was setting up the decorations for the party.

Conker was up in his room with his new friend.

Berri a brown chipmunk about the same age she wore a brown tank top and a plaid skirt.

"Conker do you wanna play truth or dare?" Berri asked him.

"Sure Berri." Conker nodded.

"Okay truth or dare?" Berri asked.

"Dare me." Conker said.

"Okay I dare you to kiss me on the lips." Berri grinned.

Conker blushed and pecked her on the lips "Truth or dare?" Conker asked.

"Truth." Berri said.

"Do you find me cute?" Conker asked.

"Yes I do Conker." Berri blushed "Truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare." Conker said.

"I dare you spank me." Berri said,

Conker was surprised by this and took Berri over his lap and gently spanked her "Truth or dare?" he asked after spanking her.

"Dare." Berri said.

"I dare you to spank me." Conker said.

Berri did so and soon heard me coming.

I gently pounded on the door "The party's ready." I said.

Conker smiled and came out.

Berri came out as well.

I smiled "You ready?" I asked.

Conker nodded.

Berri rubbed her bum gently.

I saw that "Why are rubbing your bum?" I asked.

Conker waited.

Berri showed me her slightly pink bum.

"Did Conker spank you?" I asked.

Conker nodded.

Berri blushed a little.

I chuckled a bit and picked them up.

Conker smiled "Can Berri and I have cake now?" he asked.

"Yeah can we?" Berri asked.

"Not yet little ones." I said.

"What first?" Conker asked.

Berri was quite curious as well.

"I bought some party games to play." I said.

"What kind of games?" Conker asked.

Berri asked the same question.

"I got _Pin the Tail on the Donkey, Twister_ and, a pinata." I said.

Conker smiled "Thanks dad!" he exclaimed.

Berri smiled as well.

"Conker since this is your birthday you choose the game." I said.

Conker pondered for a moment " _Twister._ " he said.

Berri knew she was gonna be good because she was pretty flexible.

I smiled and set the game up "Who first?" I asked.

"Me." Conker said, stepping forward.

Berri smiled.

I spun the spinner "Left hand yellow." I said.

Conker did so.

"My turn." Berri said.

I repeated the action "Right foot red." I said. The game went on for 10 minutes.

"Um dad can we quit?" Conker asked.

"Yeah it's getting a bit uncomfortable." Berri said.

I nodded and help them up.

"Thanks for the help." Conker said.

"What next?" Berri asked.

"How about the pinata?" I asked.

"Okay." Conker said.

Berri smiled.

I blindfolded Conker, gave him a bat and, spun him around.

Conker walked up and swung the bat hitting the pinata and losing his grip making it fly out the window making him gulp.

Berri saw this and chuckled "You're in trouble." she said.

"Conker you're not in trouble." I said.

"I'm not?" Conker asked.

Berri watched.

"Of course not." I said.

"Oh thank goodness." Conker said.

Berri got as much candy as she could carry.

I went to retrieve the bat.

Conker got some candy as well.

Berri started eating some taffy.

I came back "Who wants to play _Pin the Tail on the Donkey_?" I asked.

"Nah." Conker said.

Berri agreed.

"Okay time to open gifts Conker." I said.

Conker smiled and opened the largest which was a _Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu_ Lego set.

Berri gave him her gift.

I watched.

Conker opened Berri's gift which was an oak wood paddle with _Naughty Boy_ engraved.

"Your dad told me you like being spanked." Berri said.

I nodded.

Conker soon opened almost all of his gifts.

Berri smiled and hugged him.

"Conker I'm adopting Berri." I said.

Conker squealed hugging my leg tightly.


	4. Adopting Berri

A couple of weeks after Conker's birthday and adopting Berri I now have 2 cuties to look after.

Conker was in bed, sleeping as he sucked his thumb.

Berri woke up, yawned and, went downstairs. She wore shorts and a T-shirt,

I smiled at Berri "Good morning." I said.

Conker woke up and came down he was in his diaper from last night.

Berri smiled "What's for breakfast?" she asked.

"Bacon." I said.

"Um dad can you change me?" Conker asked.

"I'll change you." Berri offered.

I smiled giving them bacon.

Conker smiled and lied down waiting to be changed.

Berri undid Conker's diaper and changed him.

I ate my bacon and waited for them.

Once Conker was changed he climbed onto a chair and ate his bacon.

Berri ate her's.

I found them very cute "What do you 2 wanna do?" I asked.

"We can probably play a spanking game." Conker suggested.

Berri nodded in agreement.

"Ok I'll be in the living room." I said going to the living room.

Conker soon finished his food and went to the living room.

Berri did as well.

I waited for them.

Conker came in the paddle Berri got him.

Berri smiled.

"Well it looks I have 2 naughty kids to punish." I said playfully .

"Yeah and we need spankings." Conker grinned.

Berri smiled.

"What do I have to punish you 2 for?"

"We broke a window ." Conker said.

"Yeah." Berri said.

I picked Conker and laid him over my lap and bared his bum.

Conker and wiggled his bum playfully,

Berri smiled and watched.

I spanked Conker with the paddle 'till his bum was red.

Conker smiled and got up.

Berri went over my lap.

I firmly paddled Berri on her bum 'till it turned red.

Conker watched happily.

Berri was happy and soon stood up.

I hugged them.

"Dad that was nice." Conker said.

"My butt is all warm now." Berri said.

I nodded and set them down on their feet.

Conker the asked "Can we watch a movie?".

Berri also wanted to watch one.

"Sure kids." I said looking through my movies.

Conker climbed on to the couch and waited.

Berri did the same.

I picked _The Adventures of Clutch Powers_ I popped it in.

Conker watched and laughed at the comedic moments.

Berri did as well.

When the movie ended I noticed the kids were falling asleep.

"Daddy can we sleep with you?" Conker asked.

Berri nodded.

"Sure kids." I said taking them to my room, tucking them in and, joining them.

Conker snuggled up with me.

Berri did as well.

I woke up an hour later and the kids were gone I checked everywhere and found them in garage.

Conker was messing with a drill.

Berri was play with chainsaw.

"STOP!" I yelled.

Conker stopped.

Berri stopped as well.

"You 2 are in serious trouble." I said dragging them to the living room.

Conker gulped.

Berri was really scared.

"I can't punish you 2 because you enjoy spankings." I said.

Conker shrunk in fear.

Berri did as well.

I took them to their room "You 2 aren't leaving your room 'till tomorrow." I said.


	5. The Punishment

About an hour later I decided to the kids some lunch.

Conker was sitting on his bed twiddling his thumbs.

Berri was playing with her tail.

I walked went upstairs "Ok kids lunch is ready." I said coming in.

Conker sighed "We're sorry for messing with your tools." he apologized.

Berri did as well.

"It's okay kids." I said setting their plates down "Eat up." I said.

Conker smiled as he ate knowing I forgive him.

Berri did as well.

I waited for them to finish so I can clean the dishes.

Conker soon finished and gave me his plate.

Berri did as well.

I cleaned the dishes and noticed it was getting late.

Conker yawned.

Berri yawned as well.

I got their pajamas and dressed them.

Conker smiled as he got ready for bed.

Berri did as well.

"Just one more thing kids." I said.

"What?" Conker asked.

Berri knew what.

"Go brush your teeth." I said.

Conker obeyed.

Berri did as well.

I tucked them in "Good night." I said.

"Good night." Conker said.

Berri fell asleep.


	6. The Punishment Ends

The next morning I went to wake the kids up.

Conker was snuggling with Berri.

Berri was sucking her thumb.

I smiled and gently shook them "Wake up kids." I said.

"Five more minutes." Conker said.

Berri stirred a little and woke up.

"Kids your punishment is over." I said.

Conker got up.

Berri smiled and climbed onto my shoulders.

I picked up Conker and took them to the dining room with pancakes.

Conker smiled and dug in.

Berri ate in a more classy way.

I joined them.

Conker soon finished and burped "Excuse me." he said.

Berri finished as well and burped into her hand.

I finished and cleaned the dishes.

Conker walked up to and gently tugged on my pant leg.

Berri did as well.

I looked at them "What do you 2 need?" I asked.

Conker raised his hands wanting to be carried.

Berri did as well.

I picked them up and took them to the living room "Do you wanna watch _Ninjago_?" I asked.

Conker nodded.

Berri nodded as well.

I turned the TV on and watched it with them.

Conker smiled.

Berri smiled.


	7. Christmas eve

It was Christmas eve, I was wrapping the gifts.

Conker was outside playing the snow.

Berri grinned and threw a snowball Conker.

I finished wrapping and put the gifts under the tree, I put on some winter clothes and went outside.

"Oof." Conker said when he got hit.

Berrii snickered "Hey dad." She said waving.

I waved back "Hey kids.".

Conker threw a snowball to Berri.

Berri got hit right between the eyes.

I found it very cute "You 2 hungry?" I asked

Conker nodded and went inside.

Berri did as well.

I went in as well, cooking chicken soup.

Conker took his coat off and waited for his food.

Berri did as well.

I poured 2 bowls of soup.

Conker dug in.

Berri ate slower than Conker.

I made myself soup and joined my kids.

"So about that Plasmid." Conker started "is it done?".

Berri wanted to know if it was done as well.

"It's not done kids." I said m

"How much longer then?" Conker asked.

"Yeah how much longer?" Berri asked.

"1 month." I said.

"Okay." Conker nodded.

Berri nodded as well.

I soon finished.

Conker finished his soup.

Berri finished her's as well.

I put the dishes in the sink.

"Dad can I have a spanking?" Conker asked.

"Can I have 1 to?" Berri asked.

I nodded and carried them to the living.

Conker squealed happily.

Berri waited in anticipation.

I started with Berri "Looks like my little girl needs to be punished." I said.

Conker waited.

Berri nodded

I smiled and bent Berri over my lap.

Conker watched.

Berri grinned.

I began firmly smacking Berri's skirt clad behind.

Conker grinned.

Berri smiled at the smacks.

A minute later I lifted Berri's skirt revealing her white knickers.

Conker watched.

Berri blushed slightly.

I began to spank Berri on her knickers.

Conker waited.

Berri playfully wiggled her butt.

A minute later I bared her butt.

Conker smiled.

Berri smiled as well.

I spanked Berri 'till her butt was.

Conker smiled.

Berri got up and fixed her clothes.

I pulled Conker over my lap and pulled down his diaper and spanked him.

Conker enjoyed the spanking.

Berri found Conker cute.

When I finished I got them ready for bed and tucked them in.


	8. Christmas day

It was Christmas morning I went to wake the kids up.

Conker was in with Berri.

Berri snuggled.

When I got to their room I woke them up "It's Christmas." I said.

Conker got up.

Berri did as well.

I took them downstairs and let them open their gifts.

Conker opened a small gift in was a chalice with _Conker_ engraved.

Berri opened a big gift wwhich was a dollhouse.

I watched as they opened gift after gift.


	9. Plasmids

I was in my lab I finally made a Plasmid that worked.

Conker was waiting outside the lab.

Berri was as well.

I took a syringe, extracted the Plasmid and injected it into my left wrist, causing me to scream in pain as my genetic code was rewritten.

Conker rushed in.

Berri did as well.

The pain soon stopped as electrical arks came from my hand "It works!" I yelled proudly.

Conker smiled "Yes." He pumped his fist.

Berri was amazed "Can we try?" She asked.

"No." I said.

"Why not?" Conker asked.

"Yeah why not?" Berri asked.

"It causes pain when you splice up for first time." I said.

Conker groaned.

Berri just sighed.

I went into the living room, grabbed the plug to the record player and, charged it.

Conker smiled.

Berri did as well.

I grinned "Lightning at my finger tips." I said, turning to see the kids missing.

Conker was about to splice up.

Berri watched.

"Stop." I said grabbing the needle.


End file.
